Balloons and Pirates
by mystery8icarus
Summary: BB has always been a bit too curious for his own good. But what happens when he goes to the 'forbidden room'-aka the Parts and Service room? Series of One-shots, starring BB and Foxy!
1. Introduction-Part 1

**Hey everyone! It's me!~ XD Just taking a short break from my other fic 'The Lost Ones' cause I realized something as I looked through the Fnaf section here. **

**There are practically NO fics about Balloon Boy.**

**I mean sure, he gets mentioned in a few fics here and there, but...overall he's not really around.**

**COME ON GUYS! He's the first human animatronic to EVER appear! This is, like, A HUGE DEAL!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own ze characters in Fnaf 1 or 2. **

* * *

><p><em>"Place him here!"<em>

_"Wow, he's really...small."_

_"He's to relate to the kids, what did you expect?"_

_As two workers carefully lowered a small animatronic to the ground from his box, an old man with a jolly man wearing a business suit smiled. Beside him was another man, tall and lanky and wearing the uniform of the restaurant._

_The old man smiled. "After all, with all the other animatronics towering over them, this little guy will be like any kid they know!" he said happily._

_"Um, sir, if you beg my pardon, exactly what will he do?" The other man questioned. "We have the main Toys performing, the Marionette handing out prizes, and Toy Foxy in the Kid's Cove."_

_Before the old man could answer, the boy animatronic was started up. His light blue eyes opened wide, before he began looking around curiously at his new surroundings. His gaze landed on the two men._

_He blinked, before his programming set in and he smiled cheerily. "Hi!" he exclaimed. The old man smiled, kneeling down so he was eye level with the boy._

_"Hello there. It's nice to finally meet you. I'm Mr. Fazzin, the owner. Do you know who you are?" he asked. The boy tilted his head, before shaking it no._

_"Well, you are known as Balloon Boy. Your job is give balloons to all the kids that want one whenever they come here."Mr. Fazzin said. He smiled._

_Balloon Boy blinked before nodding. He then looked at the other man. "Hi! Who are you?" he asked. The other man was startled, causing Mr. Fazzin to chuckle._

_"This is Pete Guswald. He's one of the workers here. He helps watch over everyone here when I'm not around. You can trust him." he said._

_Pete smiled sheepishly as he waved. "Hey there." he said awkwardly. Balloon Boy smiled happily._

_"Hi!~"_

* * *

><p>BB stood still as the clock struck midnight. <em>'Wow...it's so different at night.'<em> he thought as he looked around. He heard movement and out of the corner of his eye spotted Toy Bonnie leaving the room.

_'Whoa...Toy Bonnie left pretty quick tonight!'_ he noted in surprise. A sudden light hit him and he froze, looking at the camera that held him in its gaze.

He was slightly blinded by the light as it finally faded away. As he tried to recover, he heard more movement. He blinked a few times and saw Toy Freddy in front of him.

He smiled. _"Hi!~ Where are you going?"_ he asked, looking wide eyed at him. Toy Freddy smiled. "Oh, I'm just going to look around, check to see if everything looks ok."

Suddenly the light was back on as the camera looked at them. They froze, BB barely managing to hide his wince. When it faded away again, he looked over and saw Toy Freddy's face contort into that of annoyance.

"I really don't like when they do that." Toy Freddy muttered, and for a moment his ice blue eyes disappeared, instead leaving them black with white dots. Then they returned, and he smiled as he looked over to BB.

"I think I'll be going to visit the office. You can go and explore-just stay away from the Parts and Service room." Toy Freddy cautioned.

BB tilted his head. "Why?" he asked.

"You don't want to know." Toy Freddy said darkly, before he left the room.

BB frowned. Now he was curious. He looked at the camera and, after observing it for a few moments, began to wander off, leaving his sign and fake balloon behind.

BB was a child animatronic. As such, he had a child's curiosity. And with a child's curiosity, comes the tendency to disobey others.

As he wandered the halls, he eyed the various rooms he passed by, hoping to find where the forbidden room was. He stopped in the doorway of one room and giggled.

In the room was Toy Bonnie. He was a good friend of BB's, and very fun to be with. He had frozen up as the camera and light turned on, and ended up posing with his guitar.

As the camera and light shut off, Toy Bonnie looked over at BB, having heard him giggle. "Hey there BB! How's it going?" he greeted cheerily.

BB smiled. "Hi! It's going, um, good! I'm just looking around-I've never been to this part of the restaurant before." he remarked, looking around in wonder. He looked at Toy Bonnie.

"Do you know where the Parts and Service room is?" he questioned, hoping his friend would answer.

Toy Bonnie's eyes suddenly darkened, and he replied in a low voice, "Why do you want to go there?"

"I never said I wanted to go there!" BB said quickly. He smiled innocently. "I just thought I should know so that I wouldn't, um, ACCIDENTALLY go there!" BB nodded his head, agreeing with himself.

Toy Bonnie eyed him warily before he relaxed, and his eyes lightened. "In that case...it's just around the corner, near the back. I tell you, you don't want to go there BB, you hear?" He looked at BB, ears twitching as he said this.

"Promise me you won't go there, ok?" he said, smiling. BB nodded happily, mentally crossing his fingers (since his actual hands had no fingers). "Of course Toy Bonnie!" he chirped.

Toy Bonnie smiled, back to his cheery self. "Good!~ Now I gotta get going-see you later pal!" he exclaimed before leaving the room.

BB watched him leave, before he eyed the other end of the hall. _'Now, time to see what's in there!'_ he thought excitedly, before he began walking over there.

Just as Toy Bonnie said, when he turned the corner there was a door in the middle of its hall. A sign on it read 'Parts and Service'; however, it looked to be locked shut.

BB noticed this and sighed, disappointed. Now what? He wasn't as big as the others; that meant he didn't have enough strength to try and rip the lock off.

Crestfallen, BB began walking away. However, just as he reached the corner, he heard a loud crash, and then the creak of metal.

Frightened, BB rushed to the nearest dark corner. As he peeked out, he silently gasped. The door to the room was open-and in its doorway was a very large animatronic.

This animatronic was different from BB's friends. For one thing, he looked very..._old_. He was missing an arm, and his purple fur suit (NOT PLASTIC!) was ripped in many places, showing his endoskeleton from underneath.

But the worst thing was his face, for he had NONE. It had been ripped off at some point, revealing wires and two glowing red eyes that could only be his endoskeleton eyes.

BB trembled. Now he knew why his friends wanted him to stay away. This animatronic did not look friendly. _'What he finds me? What if he hurts me?!'_ BB thought, panicking.

However, his fears were calmed when he saw the animatronic walk into the hall the opposite direction of where BB was hiding. Soon, the other had disappeared.

BB eyed the open door. Now he could go in and see what was inside. But what if there others like the old animatronic, big and worn and possibly not friendly? But what if he never gets another chance?

Curiosity winning over fear momentarily, the balloon boy tiptoed over to the doorway, glancing around the halls, before he snuck inside.

Inside, it was much darker. Aside from some motor oil spots on the floor, the room looked empty. Needless to say, BB was disappointed.

_'Was that old animatronic the only one here? Maybe I should've followed him...'_ BB thought, sighing. As he turned to walk away, he wondered if he could find where the other had gone.

Suddenly, a loud creak of metal rang out, causing BB to freeze. A voice then spoke.

"Arrgh, w-who be disturbin' m-me slumber?"

BB slowly turned back to face the voice. His blue eyes met with a pair of glowing yellow eyes, hidden in a dark corner. The eyes slowly rose as their owner slowly stood, joints creaking at their use.

They stepped forward, revealing a worn down pirate fox. He stopped, staring down at the child animatronic.

A few tense moments passed as each examined the other. BB was in a state of mixed awe and horror. _'He...he looks just like Toy Foxy! Well, except he still has his body intact...'_ BB thought, spotting the various rips and tears and missing fur on an ear.

The Toy Foxy lookalike raised an eyebrow. "I-I asked a q-question, lad. Y-ye best a-answer it."

BB was quickly startled out of his silence. "Um, hi! I'm Balloon Boy, BB for short! Please don't hurt me!" he squeaked out, panicking.

The fox blinked. "BB, eh? S-strange name ye h-have, lad." he commented. BB pouted, momentarily distracted from his fear. "It's not strange! What's YOUR name then?" he countered. The fox grinned.

"I-I be Captain Foxy, th' f-finest pirate ta e-ever sail th' s-seven seas! At least, I-I used ta b-be." Foxy muttered, scowling slightly. BB tilted his head.

"What do you mean, 'used to be'? Aren't you now?" he asked. "Arrgh, if o-only lad! M-me mateys and I w-were replaced, f-forced to rot i-in this disgrace fer a-a cabin!" Foxy said.

"W-we had been r-replaced! By those r-ridiculous e-excuses fer a c-crew. Hurts m-me eyes jus' l-looking at 'em." He then narrowed his eyes at BB. "Y-ye be with 'em, aren't ya l-lad?"

"No! I mean, yes! I mean..." BB sighed. "Well, I don't sing with them, if that's what you mean. I'm not part of the band." BB smiled happily. "I give out balloons to all the kids! It's always nice to see a smile on a child's face when I give them a balloon!"

"I see...if I-I can ask, w-why ye be down h-here?" Foxy questioned. "Oh, well, the others had told me not to come here. Not knowing why, I decided to come here and find out. Is it cause you and that other animatronic are here?" BB asked innocently.

Suddenly Foxy laughed a hearty, glitched filled laugh. "I see! Aye, t-they told ye ta s-stay away cause of a f-few things!" He grinned maniacally. "Las' time they b-be here, we all scared t-them! They r-ran out o' 'ere a-as quick as t-th' wind!"

BB thought back to a time when he watched his three friends run into the Game Area, panting and looking frightened. "Ohh...so that's why they were like that." he remarked.

"It always b-be fun doing things s-such as tha' and others." Foxy said absently. BB looked at him, and curiosity struck him once again.

"Hey Foxy, what was it like when you were still performing? Was it fun?" he asked. Foxy chuckled. "Nah, l-laddie. I never s-sang with F-freddy and t-th' o'ers. I u-used ta tell th' b-best stories ta me little mateys." Foxy smiled slightly.

"It b-be a good time, s-seeing their eyes l-light up with e-excitement and j-joy."

"You told stories? Stories about what?" BB asked, eyes wide.

"Stories a-abou' adventures on t-th' high seas, o' course."

"...can you tell me one? Pleeeeeaaase?" BB asked, hoping Foxy would agree. Foxy blinked in surprise before looking at the boy.

He thought about it for a moment. The others had already left, hoping to get to the guard before their replacements did. It was another fun way to annoy them.

Foxy glanced at BB. He figured the boy animatronic didn't join his friends into hunting down the guard-or possibly, his friends were waiting to introduce him to the sport.

Whatever the case, he knew BB had been honest in everything he had said to this point. And it had been quite a while since Foxy had told a story. It'd be like old times...

BB waited as Foxy pondered over to tell him a story. He hoped Foxy would agree. He really wanted to experience the adventure that Foxy said his stories brought.

_'Th' o'ers can catch th' guard withou' me fer tonight.'_ Foxy decided. He smiled at BB. "A-alright, BB. Y-ye better sit, th' tale I-I be telling b-be a long one." he said.

BB gasped before nodding in excitement. "Ok!" he said, before sitting down and looking up wide eyed at Foxy.

Foxy silently chuckled. The lad acted almost exactly like an actual human child. He began his story. "Once, l-long long ago, t-there a pirate c-captain by th' name o' F-Foxy..."

BB stayed silent as he listened happily to Foxy. He was glad he had gone into the forbidden room now.

He had found a new friend.

* * *

><p><strong>D'aww~ :'D It's so cute! I LUV IT! XD Anyway, I always figured Foxy and BB would be good friends since whenever BB appears, Foxy benefits the most. More often than not, because of BB, Foxy will jump out and tear you to shreds. XD<strong>

**(We could also include the Bite of '87 theory that involves Foxy, but I'm not sure if that counts anymore due to the sequel. :/)**

**ANYWAY! Please leave a review, advice is appreciated, and flames will be used to feed a phoenix. :D**

**P.S. Pete Guswald is my name for Phone Guy. Do you see it? The P? And the G? XD**


	2. Introduction-Part 2

**Wow, I got a bunch of people asking for another chapter! :D YES! SPREAD ZE BB LOVE! It was just gonna be a oneshot...but alright! Here's the next part!**

**P.S. I didn't realize it wasn't marked 'Complete'. XD**

**P.S.S. I've seen some people write stories about BB. KEEP IT UP GUYS!**

**Disclaimer: Me no own Five Nights at Freddy's. Kapish?**

* * *

><p>BB blinked, his blue eyes wide in surprise. "You want ME...to help you?" he asked in amazement.<p>

Foxy nodded happily. "O' c-course, m-me matey!" Foxy stopped for a moment, trying to think of a way to phrase his explanation carefully.

Balloon Boy-or BB, as was his nickname-and Foxy had been friends for quite some time. Every night, BB would walk over to the Parts and Service room to see Foxy.

He had to be careful-he knew the Toy animatronics wouldn't like him going over there, and he wasn't sure how the old animatronics would react.

Sometimes, Foxy had to go out to go after the guard so to not cause suspicion. But he had recently figured out a way to spend some more time with BB while doing so.

He had to be careful though. BB was designed to be like a human child-therefore, he had a child's innocence. He had to make it seem like it was just a harmless game.

"Y-ya wanna know w-why me and th' o-others go to t-tha' office every n-nigh'?" Foxy asked, before BB nodded happily. "Yeah! I've always wanted to go with the others, but they would always tell me to stay." He sighed sadly.

Foxy nodded. "Well, it b-be because w-we be playin' a g-game wit' th' e-endo there." he said. BB tilted his head. "An...endo is in the office?" he asked, confused.

"Aye, l-laddie! He l-likes to not put 'is s-suit on, see? Tis p-par' o' th' g-game. We go a-after him ta t-try and put is' suit b-back on!" Foxy exclaimed.

"I get it...that doesn't so hard!" he exclaimed, before frowning. "But...what could I do? I'm not like the rest of you. I'm not tall or have an instrument to use. I can't run very fast, nor am I very strong!" He sighed.

"It's no wonder the others told me to stay behind..."

Foxy chuckled. "Ah, b-but tha's where t-they be wrong, l-laddie! Sure, y-ye be small and quiet, b-but tha' be th' p-point! Ye can s-sneak in w-withou' th' g-ENDO f-findin' ya!" he quickly said, covering up his mistake.

BB looked up at Foxy. He tilted his head, a habit he had picked up whenever he had a question. "Foxy...if you guys are all trying to do the same thing, why don't you like each other?" he asked.

Foxy blinked. "Er...well, w-we all be on d-differen' teams, ya see. Me f-friends an' I on one t-team, th' Toys o-on the other." He mumbled under his breath, "Mangle an' tha' blasted p-puppet are on their own..."

He spoke up. "S-sometimes we win, an' s-sometimes they win. S-some of me f-friends be sore l-landlubbers, an' it l-looks some of yer f-friends be sore too s-sometimes."

"Ohh...I get it..." BB smiled, before tilting his head again. "I want to play! What can I do then?" he asked.

Foxy grinned, showing his sharp teeth. "'Ere's t-th' plan, lad..."

* * *

><p>"Hi." BB called out before silently giggling. So far, he was doing well. He was currently creeping towards the right vent entrance.<p>

Foxy had told him he could crawl in through that space to surprise the endo. He also told him he had to stay silent. but BB couldn't help it. He was finally playing the game! He was too excited!

He heard footsteps come near him and quickly hid under the table. However, he wasn't quick enough as a cheery voice called out.

"BB!~ What are you doing over here?" Toy Chica's voice rang out. BB froze-Foxy had told him he shouldn't reveal what he was doing if any of the Toys saw him.

So he decided to tell her a little lie. "Oh! Uh well, I thought I saw a pack of balloons around here. I'm almost out, and I need more for the children tomorrow." he said as he came out.

He nearly jumped. He wasn't expecting Toy Chica to be missing her eyes or beak. Though he had tried to hide it, she had noticed his reaction.

"Is something wrong, BB?" she asked. BB gulped. "Um, Chica...where's your eyes? And your beak?" he asked.

Toy Chica's endoskeleton eyes widened. It was easy for her to forget she had taken her actual eyes off. And what with Toy Freddy not wishing for BB to join in the hunt...

She giggled. "Oh, THAT! Sorry if I scared you. I like to take them off sometimes-I can easily put them back on." she explained, her toothy smile widening.

"Oh...ok. Heh, it looks a bit scary." BB said, chuckling nervously. Toy Chica laughed. "Again, sorry! But anyway, I don't think I saw a pack of balloons around here. Maybe you could try the front?" she suggested.

BB mentally frowned. She was trying to get him away from there-then Foxy and he wouldn't win! But before he could try and think up an excuse to stay, a noise rang out from the far off hallway.

Toy Chica narrowed her endo eyes. _'Bet it's that big old bird again...'_ she thought, thinking of her old counterpart. Not wishing for her to succeed, she muttered to BB, "I'll be right back. Stay here."

BB watched her walk toward the hallway. He wasn't sure what the sound had been, but now he had an excuse to escape the bird. He quickly ran to the vent, not wishing to lose his chance.

He crawled in, trying to be as quiet as possible. Still, he made a few noises, and he called out once more as his excitement built. "Hi~"

He could see the entrance to the office just ahead. Before he could reach it, a light suddenly blinded him. He winced, being forced to freeze. It was really bright-but he couldn't let Foxy down!

As it turned off, he finally reached the end of the vent. He could see the endo-funny, it looked very strange. It was wearing a Freddy head, sitting there motionless.

Foxy had warned him about this trick. It would often confuse BB's friends and even his own. But BB could see the end that was hiding under the mask.

He started giggling as he crawled into the office. This was so fun! He stepped closer to the endo, still giggling. The endo had left his light beside the desk. Now with BB there, he couldn't reach it.

BB waited patiently for Foxy to strike, his part done. He giggled even more, unable to hold down his excitement. They were about to win! He couldn't wait to see the look on Toy Freddy's face!

The endo kept looking between him and the open hallway, obviously nervous. It refused to put down the Freddy head though. BB smiled widely, giggling even more.

Meawhile, in the darkness of the hallway, Foxy began to run forward. He could feel the grin grow on his face. The Toys had underestimated BB's potential, never thinking of using his small size to try and disable the lights that would paralyze them.

He ran even faster. This night was theirs. He could hear BB laugh. He ran past the Chicas, both looking mystified as they watched the child animatronic.

He couldn't kill the guard right there, no. BB was there and seeing that would cause him to be frightened. Foxy honestly cared about his well being.

He could knock said guard out, though.

And as Foxy leapt out of the hallway, tackling the guard down with a roar, BB cheerily exclaimed, "We win!~"

"And goodbye..."

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that's another chapter done! Tell me what you guys think. I felt the need to write after I lost some of my dignity today. T_T It's a long story. Anyway, I'll leave it as 'In Progress' in case I need to write another chapter. All up to you guys~<strong>

**Please leave a review, advice is appreciated, and flames will be consumed by a dragon...if that makes any sense...**


	3. Introduction-Final

**Hi guys! Got hit with inspiration yesterday on New Years! So let's see how this goes, eh? **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Five Nights at Freddy's crew, Scott does.**

* * *

><p>BB sighed, looking down at the tiled floor. "I'm sorry, Freddy. I just wanted to win the game..." he said.<p>

Toy Freddy was in front of him, eyes firm. He sighed. "You should know better than to go over to the office. You could get damaged. Then there's the fact that the old animatronics could hurt you-"

"That's not true! Foxy's really nice!" BB interrupted. "He and I are really good friends! I know he wouldn't hurt me!"

Toy Freddy frowned. "BB, listen to me. The old ones CANNOT be trusted. Their programming has become broken and glitched over the years. Because of that, they're very unpredictable. We don't know what they could do."

He narrowed his eyes. "For all we know, Foxy might just be pretending to be nice so that when you least expect it, he'll put you out of service. Now we can't have that can we?"

"But-"

"No buts, BB. Now, tonight you're going to stay here, alright? If I hear even one of your footsteps leave this area, I will call over Marion to watch you." Toy Freddy said sternly.

BB shuffled his feet. "Please don't. He's kinda creepy...I'll stay." he mumbled. Toy Freddy smiled, patting his head. "Good! I'll see you soon then." he said, before walking off.

BB sighed. This would be a long, quiet night.

* * *

><p>"A-AND FURTHERMORE, YOUR L-LACK OF CONDUCT H-HAS ENDED UP WITH U-US BEING U-UNABLE TO-"<p>

"Oh, s-shut up, Fazbear."

Foxy stared boredly at Freddy, having grown tired of his lecture. Freddy glared at him, obviously irritated at being interrupted. Bonnie and Chica watched on silently, looking between the two as if in a tennis match.

"W-we got th' g-guard, didn' we? I don' s-see why it be s-such a problem." Foxy said boredly. "T-the problem is that you w-worked with one of the n-new ones! WE! CANNOT! T-TRUST! THEM!" Freddy said, emphasizing with his hands.

**"Who is he anyway? I don't believe I recognize that animatronic." **Bonnie asked, his voicebox sounding slightly garbled with static due to being damaged when he lost his face.

Foxy crossed his arms. "H-he be stationed near th' f-front. His job is ta g-give balloons ta any k-kiddies who wan' one. A n-new one, he is. But h-he be friendly and eager, not l-like th' others."

"Who says h-he's not a s-spy for them? He could be p-pretending to be that way so that h-he could deactivate you! That's one thing w-we're certain about the n-new ones." Freddy argued.

"BB be a c-child! Th' new ones d-didn't wan' him ta h-hunt down th' guard! I doubt he e-even knows much abou' o-our little rivalry." Foxy stated, glaring at Freddy.

Freddy groaned. "I d-don't care-but s-stay away from him f-for now. We c-can't take any risks." he ordered. Foxy looked ready to argue, but Freddy had already turned around.

"I'm going t-to roam around f-for a bit. Don't follow me." Freddy stated before leaving the room. Foxy snarled. "All these y-years an' he STILL n-never listens ta th' whole s-story! I swear, I shoul-"

"F-Foxy, calm down. Y-you know how Freddy i-is. Just give h-him time to think a-about it." Chica said, cutting him off. Bonnie nodded in agreement.

**"He's just angry at how last night went. Saying things weren't going well between him and Toy Freddy is an understatement. When he found out you had worked with one of the new ones to get the guard, needless to say he wasn't pleased."** he said.

Foxy sighed. "...maybe ye b-be righ'. I jus' w-wish he'd give BB a c-chance...do ye hate yer o-other selves too?" he asked, curious. He hadn't met his counterpart yet, but from what he heard they were much more damaged than even Bonnie.

Chica scowled. "W-where do I e-even start? Toy Chica i-is just so, so...so arrogant! She h-has no decency, a-always mocking m-me for my design, t-telling me I s-should head to the scrap yard, o-oh well I'll show her, I'LL-"

Bonnie placed his remaining hand on her shoulder. **"Calm down Chica. We do not want you to go 20 mode when there's no guard present."** Chica sighed. "R-right..."

Bonnie faced Foxy. **"Personally, I do not mind my counterpart. He and I are rather similar when it comes to our roles, actually. Although I wouldn't mind if he stopped gloating about the loss of my face." **If he still had said face, he would've winced.

"...I see. Ya do r-realize we'll b-be stuck wit' t-them from now o-on?" Foxy asked. "I k-know. That doesn't m-make it any l-less unpleasant." Chica scoffed.

Bonnie shook his head. **"Well, in any case, there's no guard tonight. That gives us a chance to look around a bit. I'm quite curious at how it's changed."** he said.

"T-true...I should g-go to the kitchens! M-maybe I can try and b-bake something!" Chica exclaimed happily before she rushed out. Foxy shook his head. Same old Chica.

Bonnie looked at him. **"Are you coming?"** he asked. Foxy grimaced. "I-I think I'll s-stay here fer n-now. Need ta t-think on some t-things." he answered.

The purple bunny nodded. **"Alright. See you later then."** he said before leaving the fox alone. Foxy sighed. He wondered how BB was doing. Hopefully he wasn't in too much trouble.

* * *

><p>3:30 AM. That was what BB's internal clock said.<p>

He sighed, bored out of his mind. However, he didn't dare wander out of his area. He didn't want to disappoint Toy Freddy any further.

He had spotted some of the others walk by, doing other things now that there was no guard. Toy Chica had popped in to offer some cupcakes she had made, though he had politely declined.

Toy Bonnie had stopped by as well, even chatting with him. He seemed curious at how BB managed to trick the guard. When BB explained, he had laughed heartily, taking great delight at the knowledge.

But now he was alone. He sighed again. His eyes wandered over to the hallway where the Parts and Service room was. He had seen some of the old animatronics come out-but not Foxy.

Maybe he could sneak over there to listen to one of Foxy's stories?

BB glanced around carefully before tiptoeing to the Parts and Service room. He kept pausing, listening carefully who anyone who could be walking over to him.

He crept closer and closer, and was almost there when he heard yelling from a nearby party room. Frowning, his curiosity caused him to stop creeping to the Parts and Service room and instead to the party room.

Peeking around the doorway, his eyes widened. It was Toy Freddy and his older self, Freddy. They were arguing with each other, and it didn't look like either would calm down.

"All I am asking you to do is to keep your crew and self away from my friends." Toy Freddy calmly said, though his eyes were dark. Freddy glared. "D-don't you think I-I'm trying? I don't w-want them interacting with t-the likes of you and your crew!"

"Y-you're all always so f-full of yourselves, thinking you're t-the best!"

"Well, we ARE newer. And we don't smell."

"Whatever! Then t-there's what you did to B-Bonnie-THAT was uncalled f-for!"

"He attacked first. Toy Bonnie was just defending himself."

"I-is that so? So you d-decide to cheer h-him on?"

"Friends encourage each other, don't they? That's a lesson we've always taught."

"..."

"Oh wait, but you no longer do. After all, you are...out of service." Toy Freddy smirked.

Freddy faced Toy Freddy, expression cold. "...a-at least kids didn't s-shudder when I h-hugged them because I w-was made of cold plastic." he retorted.

Toy Freddy's smirk dropped, and his eyes turned black. Freddy had hit a nerve. "Why you BAG OF USELESS BOLTS!" he shouted before charging at Freddy.

Freddy hit the floor, not expecting the charge. However, he soon regained his senses and knocked Toy Freddy off, both eyes not black with white pupils. "Y-YOU'LL REGRET T-THAT!" he shouted.

The two bears began to fight, unknowing of their audience. BB was frozen still, watching in horror. The Toy Freddy he knew was nothing like this. And Freddy seemed to be scarier than he thought.

The fight was starting to be noticed. Toy Bonnie and Toy Chica rushed out and spotted BB. "BB! What's going on?!" Toy Bonnie asked, his red guitar slung on his back.

BB glanced at them, frightened. "The Freddys! They're fighting!" BB squeaked out, pointing to the two. Toy Chica gasped. "Oh no! This is bad!" she screeched.

"No k-kidding, S-sherlock." The three turned to face the old Bonnie and Chica. Chica narrowed her eyes. "W-what did y-you guys do?" she hissed.

Toy Chica glared. "We did nothing wrong! We just heard fighting and came to see this!" She gestured to the two Freddys.

Bonnie looked over, alarmed. **"We need to stop them. Otherwise, they might damage each other too severely."** He said. "For once, I agree with old me. BB, stay here. We got this." Toy Bonnie said, looking at the boy.

BB gulped, before nodding. He didn't want to know what would happen if one of the Freddys managed to hit him. It wouldn't be a pretty sight...

He watched as the two pairs went in, trying to break up the fight. The Bonnies were each trying to grab their respective Freddy to keep them from hitting each other, while the Chicas were in between them trying to calm them down.

He heard a yawn. "Oh dear...what's going on NOW?" BB gulped and turned around, facing the Marionette himself. The Marionette yawned again, looking irritated as he always did when he woke up. Behind him, strings attaching him to his box trailed behind.

"Oh, uh, well the Freddys began fighting each other. They're trying to stop them." BB explained nervously. He was always uneasy around the Marionette. He just seemed to emit a sort of scary aura.

The Marionette groaned. "Is that so? It's so loud I can hear it even in my box." He complained as he crossed his arms. "You could help..." BB started to say, before trailing off as the Marionette gave him a deadpan look.

"And risk getting my strings all tangled up in their wires? No thank you." he said, scoffing. He looked up suddenly. "Perhaps you could lend a hand dear friend?" he asked.

BB looked up, confused at who the Marionette was talking to when he gasped. He hadn't noticed that Mangle had crawled over, just above them.

Mangle nodded its animatronic head before rushing into the room. It wrapped itself around Freddy, helping Bonnie subdue him. However, Toy Freddy suddenly broke free from Toy Bonnie's hold.

"Fred! You need to calm down!" Toy Chica screeched as she pushed him back. "NOT UNTIL HE PAYS FOR WHAT HE SAID!" Toy Freddy shouted, pushing her to the side. Toy Chica yelped in surprise, while Chica tried to block him from Freddy.

It all happened so quickly. One minute BB was watching the old trio and Mangle hold off Toy Freddy as Toy Bonnie helped Toy Chica up.

Then suddenly Toy Freddy was charging toward him, Bonnie having directed him toward them to the doorway, unfortunately where BB was. The Marionette immediately ran, but BB stood still, eyes wide in terror.

The next thing BB knew, he was picked up and going at a very fast speed past Toy Freddy, who crashed into the wall. He looked up as he stopped, before smiling happily.

"Foxy!" he exclaimed.

Foxy was glaring at Toy Freddy. "W-what in blazes w-were ya tryin' ta d-do?!" he snarled, obviously pissed. He was clutching the young animatronic tightly, careful not to poke him with his hook.

Foxy had still been in the Parts and Service room when he heard the fight. After peeking out and seeing the others head over there, he thought the matter would be taken care of and started to go back in.

Then he spotted BB. Delighted, he was about to go over to him when the Marionette appeared. Deciding it'd be best to stay away from any of the other new animatronics, he hid behind the door, peeking out.

He had ran out as fast as he could when he noticed BB freezing in terror while the Marionette had ran off. If he hadn't gotten there in time...he didn't want to think about it.

Now he stood glaring at the new animatronic. What was he thinking, trying to hurt one of his own? He needed to calm down!

Toy Freddy stumbled from the wall, groaning. His head had been dented from the impact, and now it was stuck facing the right. Toy Chica ran out of the room, and gasped seeing him.

"Fred! Oh, I was afraid of this happening!" she fretted as she examined him. "Fred, how do you feel?" she asked. "Quite...disoriented...BB? BB, are you alright?" Toy Freddy asked, twisting his head back to normal as he faced BB.

"He b-be fine! Ye s-should be glad I w-was able ta s-save him before ye w-was able ta smash him i-into smithereens!" Foxy snapped. BB gulped. "I-I'm fine, Fred. Just...don't do that again, please."

Toy Freddy looked devastated. He could see BB was afraid of him. "Of course...I'm sorry BB." he said. He turned toward the room and looked at Freddy.

"We'll settle this another time." he said, ignoring the scathing look from Freddy. "Alright, now that's enough! Come on Fred, we gotta fix that dent in your head..." Toy Chica said as she led him away.

Foxy shook his head. The new animatronics were much more violent than he thought. "Um, Foxy? You can put me down now." BB said, looking up at him. Foxy blinked, not realizing he was still holding him.

"Oh, right. S-sorry lad." he apologized, carefully placing BB down. Toy Bonnie walked over. "You alright bud? Sorry I wasn't able to hold Fred back." he said. "Y-yeah, I'm fine now." BB replied, smiling shakily.

Toy Bonnie faced Foxy. "Well...I guess I have to thank you for saving BB here. So...thank you." He stated, smiling sheepishly.

Foxy nodded. "Twas n-no problem. Jus' t-try ta control yer l-leader's temper, ya hear?" he said. Toy Bonnie winced, before nodding. "Right. Come on Mangle, we better check on Fred." he said, looking up.

As the two left (with Foxy mentally stunned at how his counterpart looked), he faced the others. Freddy was calm now, but was sternly looking at BB. BB hid behind Foxy's legs.

"...so. You're BB, a-aren't you?" Freddy asked. BB fidgeted, before nodding. "Y-yes sir! Um, it stands for Balloon Boy. Um, I'm sorry if I made you mad with working with Foxy, but I really like him!"

"I don't know why you don't like my friends, but can I please stay friends with Foxy? I really like his stories! They're really fun to listen to! Pleeeeeeeease?" BB pleaded.

Foxy watched Freddy carefully, not making a sound. On the outside, he looked neutral, if not a bit wary. But inside, he was silently hoping Freddy would agree and not try to hurt BB.

Freddy looked at BB for a few moments in silence before his face softened. "Very well. J-just be w-warned, your...friends m-may not like it." he said.

BB nodded. "I understand! Thank you sir!" he said happily. Freddy chuckled. "Please, j-just call me Freddy. T-that'll be fine." He stood straight.

"W-well, I've had enough e-excitement for one n-night. Good night." he said, before heading off to the Parts and Service room.

Foxy sighed in relief. "Arrgh, tha' h-had ta be one o' t-th' most tense moments o' me l-life." he said. BB giggled.

Suddenly he was picked up by Chica. "Aww! Aren't you j-just the cutest t-thing!" she squealed. BB yelped. "Um, thank you ma'am?" he squeaked. Chica beamed, hugging him tightly. "Chica, j-just Chica! Oh, you're so a-adorable!"

Bonnie chuckled. **"Don't break him, Chica."** "I know, b-but he's so C-CUTE!" Chica gushed. **"Control yourself...hello BB. I'm Bonnie. Nice to finally meet you."** Bonnie greeted.

"Um...hello Bonnie. Nice to meet you too." BB replied. "OH HE'S SO CUTE WHEN HE'S POLITE!" Chica squealed. BB's cheeks seemed to turn redder. "Foxy...help?" he asked, looking over at the pirate.

Foxy chuckled, shrugging. "Nothin' I-I can do, lad. J-just be glad she l-likes ya." he said, grinning slightly. BB looked over at Bonnie desperately, who shrugged in amusement.

BB groaned while Chica hugged him tighter. "Welcome t-to our little f-family, BB!" she exclaimed.

* * *

><p><strong>Haha BB, looks like you're going to be cuddled by Chica from now on! XD Well I finally finished this chapter, I hope you guys like it. If you're wondering, the Toys don't call each other by their official names, only nicknames. That's why they referred to Toy Freddy as Fred. XD Yeah...<strong>

**Please leave a review, advice is appreciated, and flames will be used to create glass~ :) Cause why the heck not?**


	4. Forgiveness

**Hello!~ Ok, someone needs to answer this question: Why is this story already so popular? We're only, like, 4 chapters in (that's including this one) and I already have about 36 Favs at this time. That has NEVER happened before. That is why I'm not listing them this time around, cause there's so many! **

**Not that I'm complaining. :D Just...intrigued. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Five Nights at Freddy's, Scott does.**

* * *

><p>"BB!" Toy Freddy yelled, knocking on the door. "BB, please let me in! I want to talk to you..."<p>

"Go away!" was BB's frightened reply. Toy Freddy sighed. "Alright, I'll leave. But I'll be around if you want to talk..." With a sigh, he walked away from the supply closet.

It had been a few days since the fight between Freddy and Toy Freddy. Since then, BB had been avoiding Toy Freddy, even hiding. The whole experience had made him quite afraid of his father figure.

Toy Freddy had felt terrible. First off, he was angry, at both himself and Old Freddy. He thought it was Freddy's fault for even starting the fight, but also thought he could've controlled his temper better.

_'Why did I lose control? I'm as bad as the old animatronics!'_ Toy Freddy thought, as he roamed the halls. There was still no night guard, so the animatronics were free to go wherever they pleased.

_'The look on his face...no, I HAVE to fix this. But he won't listen to me. He's too scared.'_ Toy Freddy stopped and looked at his left, spotting the Parts and Service room at the end of the hall.

_'I guess I'll need help...I am not going to enjoy this.'_ Toy Freddy sighed, before heading over to the room.

* * *

><p>"So let m-me get this s-straight." Foxy looked at Toy Freddy, both yellow eyes narrowed. "Ye w-want me ta help y-ye get BB ta s-stop bein' scared o' y-ye?" he asked, voice dry. It was obvious he hadn't forgiven Toy Freddy for what he did.<p>

The plastic bear sighed, before nodding. "Yes. Look, I never wanted to hurt him. That's...that's the last thing I wanted! Things got out of hand and well...BB was at the wrong place at the wrong time."

"Tha' be a-an understatement." The fox replied. "I know! Listen, you're not the only one who's angry at me at the moment. Clyde keeps giving me disapproving looks and Chi refuses to look at me!" Toy Freddy snapped, using the nicknames for his friends.

"And you know, I don't blame them. I'm ashamed of myself right now! And so I've tried all I could to fix things, but NOTHING works! He's scared of me!" At the last part, his voice cracked. He turned, facing away from Foxy.

"...he was real lucky to have you there to save him. I...I can't thank you enough for that. He trusts you...and so if I have any chance of him be no longer scared of me...to forgive me...I'm going to need your help." Toy Freddy looked at Foxy again, eyes grey and dull.

"Please, Foxy...I'm desperate."

Foxy looked at Toy Freddy with a neutral expression, silent for a few moments. Then, his expression softened. "...I know how y-ye feel. Not a n-nice feelin' when k-kids be starin' at y-ye with fear." he muttered, memories swirling in his mind.

He stepped forward. "I'll help y-ye, Toy Freddy. Though b-bear in mind it may b-be a while before h-he trusts ye c-completely again." Foxy stated, eyes full of regret.

Toy Freddy winced, nodding again. He then blinked, before chuckling. "Heh...'bear' in mind, huh?" he asked, looking at Foxy. The fox looked surprised before grinning and chuckling as well.

"Heh, w-whoops! Made a p-pun-well, I d-don' regret it." He retorted. The plastic bear shook his head before he headed out the room, Foxy following behind.

"Alright...let's do this."

* * *

><p>BB opened the door slowly, peeking around. Seeing that the bear was gone, he quietly crept out of the room. <em>'Whew, that was close,'<em> he thought, sighing in relief. _'I thought he'd NEVER leave!'_

Ever since the incident, BB had begun to view Toy Freddy as a sort of monster. In his childlike mind, it was easier to believe the animatronic he viewed as a father had been replaced by something very dark rather than face reality.

As he began walking around, he noticed a few balloons had deflated and sunk to the ground. He grimaced. _'Oh, I hate when they do that! I guess I have to make some more.'_ he thought as he began blowing up a few balloons with the gas tanks stored inside his body.

As he was doing that, he heard footsteps coming to the room he was in. He turned around to spot a figure of blue in his vision. "Oh, hi Clyde! Did ya need something?" he asked, curious.

Clyde laughed nervously. "Oh no, nothing at all-except that I'm going to hide and should Bonnie ask where I am, please don't tell him." he said before crawling into a vent.

BB frowned, about to ask what he meant when Bonnie came running in, red eyes flashing and grabbing Clyde's foot in the vent, causing him to yelp.

**"You've done it now New Me! You can say whatever you want about me, but when it comes to my friends is where you cross the line."** Bonnie snarled as he pulled Clyde out of the vent.

Clyde looked freaked out. "I was just kidding! I didn't mean it when I said Chica had monster jaws! I'm sorry!" he yelled. Bonnie picked him up, carrying him over his shoulder. **"You need to apologize to her, not me."** he said flatly.

He suddenly turned to face BB, causing Clyde to yelp again. **"Hello BB. Sorry you had to see that."** he apologized. BB blinked. "What happened?" he asked.

**"New Me here had decided to go and make a JOKE-"** He glared at Clyde **"-about Chica's damaged jaw. She did not take it well, and so I decided he needed to apologize. Right Clyde?"** he asked.

"Um, yeah...yes." Clyde mumbled. BB tilted his head. The way Bonnie had been a few moments earlier had seemed eerily similar to how the monster was. It made him feel uneasy.

"...ok. Good luck with that!" BB exclaimed as cheerily as he could. Bonnie nodded before he turned and walked out of the room, taking a terrified Clyde with him.

BB sighed as he finished setting up the balloons and wandered out of the room. He turned toward the Parts and Service room, beginning to walk over there.

_'Maybe I should go and see Foxy. I bet he could finish his story for me!'_ he thought excitedly. However, as he walked closer, the door to the Parts and Service room opened...

...to reveal the monster, staring straight at him.

BB froze, staring back. Behind the monster was Foxy, who had frozen as well. The monster took one step forward-one step too many. "BB..."

"AHHHHHHHHHHH-" BB screamed and turned around, running away. He could hear the monster chase after him. "BB! BB stop running away!" it shouted.

"STAY AWAY FROM ME!" BB shouted, running even faster. He spotted an open vent and leapt into it, crawling away just as the monster reached it.

"BB! Come back!" Toy Freddy shouted, before sighing. He turned towards Foxy, who had followed closely behind. "See what I mean? He won't even let me get near him." he said, looking dejected.

Foxy nodded. "He be mighty a-afraid o' y-ye." he noted. "Best tha' I-I face him on m-me own, so he a-ain' so afraid." he stated. Toy Freddy nodded. "That sounds reasonable...do what you need to do."

The fox nodded, before walking off to find the boy animatronic. Toy Freddy lowered his head. _'I hope this works...'_ he thought.

* * *

><p>"BB? Where a-are ya, lad?" Foxy called out as he wandered around. He had reached the Show Stage when he heard a sniffle.<p>

He looked to see a shaking lump under a fallen curtain. "BB? I-is tha' ye, l-lad?" Foxy asked. He climbed up onto the stage and walked over to the curtain.

BB peeked out, eyes wide. "F-Foxy! You're ok! I'm so glad!" he exclaimed as he jumped up and hugged him tightly. Foxy blinked as he hugged him back, confused.

"O-o' course I be f-fine, lad. Why w-wouldn' I be?" he questioned. BB looked up at him, still clinging to him despite Foxy having let him go. "I saw you were with the monster...I thought you got hurt by it..." BB explained.

Foxy frowned. "Monster? I-I 'ave no idea w-what ye be talkin' a-about', lad." he stated. "The monster that replaced Fred! He was right in front of you! He tried chasing me, but I managed to get away." BB said proudly.

"...BB. How l-long 'ave this...m-monster been around?" Foxy inquired. "Ever since that fight with Mr. Freddy. Fred would NEVER fight!" BB replied. "He's too nice!'

Foxy stayed silent for a few moments, before sighing. "BB...lad...t-tha' ain' no m-monster." he muttered. BB frowned. "What? What do you mean?" he asked.

The pirate fox crouched down so that he was eye level with BB. How would he explain this? "...BB...ye know w-we'd never hurt ye, r-right?" he asked. BB looked confused, but nodded.

"Well...something ye will n-notice as th' years g-go by is that we be f-feelin' a lot. We be happy, or s-sad, or...angry." Foxy faced BB.

"Sometimes when w-we get angry...we l-lose control. Sometimes w-we end up hurting s-someone we didn' w-want ta h-hurt." Foxy's eyes dimmed, as if he was remembering something.

"Because o' w-what we did, humans a-an' animatronics a-alike get scared o' u-us. They s-shun us, not l-listening ta what w-we 'ave ta say fer m-many years. An'...i-it can hurt us, b-being treated like that."

BB frowned, worried. "Foxy?..." The fox's eyes glowed brightly again, looking hard at BB. "...there ain' a m-monster, BB. Tha' was...Fred. T-Toy Freddy. He h-had lost control...but he never m-meant ta scare or h-hurt ye." he said softly.

"He be quite s-sad tha' y-ye be avoidin' h-him. BB, I'm a-asking ye ta hear him out. Let him e-explain. Don'...don' be s-shutting him out. Ye m-might be scared, but it ain' f-fair ta not let h-him explain." Foxy looked straight at BB. "Do it f-fer me."

BB blinked, slowly understanding what Foxy has told him. The monster in his mind became who he'd been trying to deny was-Fred. BB looked down, silent for a few moments. Then he looked up.

"O-ok Foxy...I'll listen to him. I'm still scared, but I'll stop running away from him. I promise." BB smiled slightly. Foxy smiled back. "Good lad. Y-ye best go ta him-he be w-waitin' fer ye."

BB nodded and slowly got off the stage. He was scared, but he would face his fears, just for Foxy.

* * *

><p>Foxy watched as the boy chatted with the plastic bear. He felt they needed some privacy. BB had been shaking when he walked up to Fred, but he managed to not run away. Foxy was quite proud of him for that.<p>

Fred was currently talking to him, kneeling down so he was eye level with the boy animatronic. He was careful not to make any sudden movements that would frighten the boy.

_'Hope this turns out well. Would hate fer history ta repeat itself.'_ Foxy thought, looking down. True, a human child was not involved, and true, no one had lost a vital part of themselves...but hopefully BB would no longer be afraid of someone he looked up to.

"...so, can you forgive me?" Fred asked, looking at BB. He had never felt what he was feeling before. It was as if his circuits would freeze up as he waited for BB's response.

_'Oh wait. Of course. I'm scared.'_

"...Fred?" Said bear snapped back to attention, looking at the boy. BB glanced down, before looking back at him. He then made a small smile. "I forgive you. I'm sorry for running away..." he said.

Fred stared, before he smiled widely and hugged him. "It's alright, BB. There's no need to apologize. Thank you, so much..." he said, and smiled even wider as BB hugged back. It was hesitant, but it was definitely progress.

Foxy smiled at the scene. He turned and began walking away. _'Aye...now THAT be a happy endin'.'_ he thought with a satisfied smile.

* * *

><p><strong>AND SCENE! Oh my gosh, that was BEAUTIFUL, wasn't it? *sniffs, holding a tissue* SO SWEET IT HURTS!<strong>

**Now then-before any of you complain about the you-know-what that was implied in this chapter...THERE IS NO OFFICIAL EVIDENCE OR A CONFIRMATION SUGGESTING WHO DID THE YOU-KNOW-WHAT. It could've been Mangle, it could've been Foxy-heck, it could've been ANY of the animatronics, new and old! Nobody knows who REALLY did it. **

**Because of that, and the fact this is a sequel AU, I'm just gonna go with the theory Foxy did the you-know-what. End of discussion. **

**This has been a Myst Info Message Thingy. :)**

**Please leave a review, advice is appreciated, and flames will be sent TO THE MOON!**


End file.
